Rainbows and Volcanoes
by DoubleoTrouble
Summary: This is a strange (smut) fic between Dean and Cas. I have no idea how to describe it. Please, just understand i am so so sorry for this. Just... just read it if you dare, but i- i'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Rated M because reasons.


**Let me explain first off, this isn't supposed to make sense. I'm sorry. My friend and I wrote every other sentence. Have fun.**

Dean walked into the room and stared at Castiel. Castiel stared back intensely.

Dean whispered, "I can't believe you ate the entire cheese."

Castiel said back, "Why the fuck not you bitch."

Dean kept staring at Castiel and then he murmured, "You little shit this makes me so horny… strip."

Castiel was all like, "Fuck no, you lil shit."

Dean lunged forward and ripped off Castiel's shirt, saying, "It's your fault I'm so horny right now, ya better help me out."

Castiel leaped back.

"HOW?" Dean exclaimed, horrified at the sudden leap.

Castiel was like, "yeah, okay fine as long as….."

"As long as what?" Said Dean while taking off his pants.

"…..My dick," Castiel laughed maniacally.

Dean threw his pants to the side and said, "Whatcha waiting for, take off yo pants and show me dat long dick."

Castiel was torn between no and yes.

Dean said while taking off Castiel's socks, "So who's bottoming?"

"That's a good question, Dean. Who do you think?" Castiel said while winking.

Dean chuckled and reached into his sweater pocket pulling out hand cuffs and a vibrator, "I came prepared."

Castiel's eyes widened, holding his hands up in shock.

Dean grabbed him, pushing him into the volcano with him, and while they fell he put the handcuffs on Castiel. Castiel screamed like a pussy as he fell into the lava but realized he had superpowers and it didn't hurt him.

Dean used his power over rock to make a platform where he pulled Castiel onto it, who was now wearing handcuffs.

And Castiel was like, "DUDE WTF NOT COOL."

"Ur right its hot, cuz of the volcano?" Dean said and then pushed Castiel onto the bed/platform. Castiel grunted as he hit the rock mattress cuz it hurt his ass.

Dean gasped, "No! This cannot be, I didn't think anyone controlled the Egyptian god cards?!"

Castiel blushed and was like so shocked because Dean was a dick weed. Dean then attached the handcuffs to the bed thing and shook the vibrator in front of Castiel's face.

"Damn I'm so hard."

The vibrator wiggled enticingly.

Castiel blushed and felt himself grow hard, "Just put your dick in already."

Dean said, "Nope. Not yet. Also we're in a fucking volcano."

"Yeah, so fuck me," Said Castiel with a smirk and he licked the vibrator in front of his face.

Dean was all like, "Woah dude hawt."

Dean then took his dick and made Castiel lick it by floating in front of his face. Castiel was initially shocked by Dean's floating abilities but was then very Horny because flotation turned him on.

Dean took the vibrator and transformed it into another person: Benny.

Beautiful. Castiel drooled at the sight of yet another cock. Benny shoved his hard dick into Dean's floating ass, inducing a sharp gasp of pleasure from Dean.

Benny continued thrusting into him.

Castiel sobbed tears of envy, "but senpai I need you to fuck me or I will never be cured of the nazi disease!"

Dean gasped profusely, "Okay! I will fuck you so the world will be saved!"

Castiel tugged on his handcuffs, suddenly realizing he was a neo nazi. That's why he was immune to lava!

Dean was about to fuck Castiel when Castiel said, "Wait! I like this nazi disease!"

Dean was taken aback, surprised the disease was progressing so quickly, he had to save Castiel!

All the while, Benny was wondering how it is the company is looking for a few of the disease! Benny did not have a brain. He was simply a fuck boy.

Dean lined himself up to Castiel's entrance and thrusted into him despite Castiel's protests. Benny suddenly turned into a rainbow and disappeared.

Dean was no longer being fucked L

Castiel cried out and fell into the lava, his handcuffs having melted from the intensity of their sex. And then Castiel blushed so hard the volcano exploded everywhere.

Dean and Castiel were still fucking as they rolled down the volcano on the lava. Dean was desperate to save Castiel from the nazi disease.

Castiel whispered as the roaring lava burned off his headband, "if you stop me from being a neo nazi I'm going to die in this lava."

Dean gasped, not having remembered this. But Castiel was forgetting one special thing: His horny floating ability!

Dean began to float and they gracefully flew across the sky inspiring gays and mice everywhere as they fucked across the sky.

Suddenly Castiel came with such power the clouds moved as they blasted towards the ground. Dean came inside Castiel and then rainbows and a beautiful centaur moose found them.

Sam the moosetaur put the two tired men that were no longer Nazis on his back as they galloped towards civilization.

Dean suddenly realized, "Holy fucking bagels I'm sleeping right now!"

It was all a dream.

Then Dean woke up and saw Sam the moosetaur and Castiel sleeping in Elsa's castle covered in rainbows.

The end.


End file.
